Madarai
Madarai is a playable character introduced in Doom Dome Battle 2 as a serial killer with gained strength from the chemical spills in the first game. He also appears in as a boss in Mission Alpha, having gone completely berserk, and appears playable once again in Warriors of Babylon. Gameplay Madarai is a tank-like character. He attacks with his claws for most of his attacks, but also is seen to use his hair and tongue/teeth as well. He is a very fast character who can quickly leap at an opponent and attach himself to them for rapid attacks. He gains a boost in power when he takes some of his chemical drugs. Madarai's Doom Attack is Overdose in which he takes too much chemical drugs and changes into a giant muscular version of himself and deals a few massive blows to the opponent, slamming them into the ground. When it KO's them he kicks their head off while their body is in the ground. Story History Not surprisingly, Madarai has a past unknown to everyone, and it seems like he also supressed his past himself. But apparently he was either born or turned into an insane person. His sole purpose is to drive others insane and kill them afterwards. He sells their organs on the internet after doing so. At first he seems like a regular man until he lifts his suppressed self of a true serial killer. He however never gained any fame as his murders were always concluded as suicides. After the events of the first game, many chemicals spilled over Wildefort. Madarai used this chemicals to make a serum that he injected in himself to turn into a powerful beast-like creature, giving him sharp claws, huge muscles, a long slippery tongue and crazy hair. His reputation went up afterwards, despite no one knowing who he truly is. Doom Dome Battle 2 He is locked up in the mental asylum of Wildefort where Bibo visits him for answers, which leads to Madarai breaking out of the asylum to continue his hobby. Warriors of Babylon As such a peculiar human, Madarai was invited to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon to participate in the games. Mission Alpha In this alternate future he takes a chemical overdose, but permanently stays in his buff muscular form. They manage to get him into the mental asylum again and put on a mouth cap to prevent him from taking more chemicals. He now lingers in the corridors of the abandoned asylum. When Alpha infiltrates it with Jeong, Madarai keeps stalking them. He eventually corners them, throwing Jeong to the side, breaking him, and battles Alpha. She manages to kill him in the end. References *He is half-American, half-Asian. *His long tongue is based on Orochimaru from the manga Naruto. *He has some similar characteristics as the Ultimate Bodyguard from Danganronpa/Zero. *The fact that he has to keep absorbing chemicals in his body to stay alive, is based on the DC Comics villain Bane. **In addition he wears a mask similar to Bane in Mission Alpha. *Madarai is a fake name he created for himself. *His alternate costume is based on the DC Comics villain the Joker. Gallery MadaraiBabylon.png|As he appears in Warriors of Babylong Madarai.png|Madarai Madarai - Swap.png|Palette Swap Madarai - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Psychotic Smile Madarai(Future).png|Madarai in Mission Alpha MadaraiProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Alive